Experimental Romance
by Freedom Blue
Summary: I mean, who actually needs a reason to turn pokemon into sexy girls, but what's really going on? Andrew's about to find out! Lemons with a plot. There might even be yuri...
1. Chapter 1: The Most Unexpected Encounter

**Experimental Romance**

I'm starting to write some fanfics again after my rather dismal fail at the last one. I probably can't update too much because of schoolwork but I'll try and put out a chapter or two whenever I can. If you guys have any requests for fanfics, PM me.

And now, on with the fic

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Most Unexpected Encounter**

A cool summer evening's breeze blew by as seventeen year old Andrew got ready for bed. The sun had set hours ago and the fire he made in the clearing in the Petalburg woods was slowly starting to die. A wave of nostalgia came over Andrew as he sat mesmerized by the tranquil woods. There were countless nights such as these during his long journeys in the Hoenn, Johto, and Sinnoh regions. He remembered the thrill of encountering new pokemon, training his own, winning battles, participating in the regional championships. Andrew considered going to Kanto but since every single freaggin trainer goes to Kanto, he decided against it and instead returned to his hometown in Lilicove. Hoenn will be the only place for hi-

Suddenly the bushes in front of him started rustling and Andrew immediately sprang into action, a reflex that seven years of pokemon training taught him. 'Pokemon here include wurmple, silcoon, cascoon, poochyena, zigzagoon, tailow, shroomish, and slakoth' he thought as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt 'but by the sound of that rustling, its not one of those pokemon. The occasional deranged vigoroth or swallow isn't unheard of, so I can't be off guard' but the rustling suddenly stopped.

Silcence, then. "Help me"

Huh? Andrew ran over and cleared the hedge to find a girl completely nude on the ground. She didn't look hurt in any way aside from some minor scratches. Heck, she didn't even look particularly hungry or thirsty. In fact, the girl was pretty spanking hot.

"Ummm, hello?" No answer. He didn't expect one anyway. The trainer picked the girl up with upmost care, trying not to wake her up and trying not to look like a pervert in the case that she did wake up. 'Don't do it man, don't do it. You're stronger than that. She's a girl, be considerate. Don't do it'

He did it.

Andrew's eyes gravitated to the girl's breasts and so did his free hand. She was easily a C-cup. He massaged the naked girl's breast gently. Definitely a C-cup.

Andrew was not a pervert by any means, but when a sexy girl basically ran into his camp completely naked, he was sure that _someone_ up there wanted him to get some ass that night. A sudden noise snapped the trainer's mind back down to earth which was probably for the best because any more time with a naked girl literally in his hands would probably have ended up with an arrest. Andrew quickly ran back to his tent and gently placed the female inside his sleeping bag. He ran back outside, and started to get ready for his next encounter.

It was definitely human, or rather, humans because of the sound of the footsteps. Male, most likely, or really manly females (Andrew had met a couple) and probably adults. 'I suppose this is what I'm supposed to be saving this girl from' Andrew thought.

As he awaited the men to approach, the trainer knew that something was fishy. Naked girls just don't run around in the woods. Andrew sometimes hoped that they would, but no, that just wasn't the way it is. And now a group of men are chasing after her. Rapists? If so, how come the girl didn't have any scratches on her? Pedophiles? How could a girl outrun a bunch of men? The whole thing didn't add up. Just as Andrew finished his train of thought, six burly men walked into the clearing.

For the longest time, the six started at Andrew and he started back at them. They were clothed in pinstripe suits and had sunglasses on. Though the suits didn't show it, he could tell by their faces that they probably had biceps the size of logs and 12 packs. They looked like they have never smiled in their lives; they meant business and Andrew had to keep it cool.

"Can I help you?" Simple, innocent, expected. A good start.

"We're looking for something. Did you see anything go by?" The largest and meanest looking man answered him in a gruff voice that seemed more suitable for a rhydon. 'One thing's for sure' the trainer thought 'they're definitely hostile'.

"Nothing except the occasional wurmple" he replied in a calm voice. Composure was important in these kind of things

"Then I suppose you won't mind if we look around" the behemoth said as the six of them advanced towards the tent, but Andrew cut them off

" I can't let you do that"

"And why the hell not?" the thugs didn't stop

"Because my mightyena is in heat" That stopped them alright. Even the stupidest knew that going into any sort of enclosed area with an agitated female pokemon in heat was near suicide, especially a pokemon that knew bite. "and plus" Andrew whipped out a card from his pocket "I'm an agent from the Official Pokemon League, Hoenn branch! Under articles 8 and 23 no one can examine a trainer's property without a warrant or consent from the trainer and no one can interrupt a pokemon in heat. One more step and I can have you all arrested. We're looking at double digit sentences here."

Maybe a little too snarky. Andrew was a smooth talker and an even smoother liar. Of course, this got him into a lot of trouble as a kid but in the real world, it had proven helpful countless times. He wasn't an agent, not yet anyway. He was a senior assistant, six months from becoming a junior agent and two years after that from becoming a regular agent. He would have to consult his superiors before calling any arrests but of course, they didn't know that…

But the bluff worked and the men stopped. Andrew could tell that at least two of them had cold feet and even their de facto leader seemed to get a little uneasy. 'Excellent, now I have all the cards'

"And if you don't leave this instant, I have every right to chase you off with my pokemon, and I warn you, an agent's pokemon can rival those of a regional champion's"

This wasn't a lie this time. An agent's pokemon could rival those of a regional champion's and Andrew's pokemon would probably be of a second place. After all, he was fifth place in the Johto championship and third place in the Sinnoh championship. The heavyset men looked at Andrew with sheer hatred, but it became very clear that they didn't have pokemon that would come close to champion level. 'All bark and no bite' Andrew thought 'They can scare some beginner chump, but not me'

"You better watch yourself" the lead thug said and turned to the guy on his left "you idiot, you said it went this way!" and the six men ran off

Andrew stared at the tent. Naked girl running to the forest and now six heavyset men in pinstripe suits running after her. Prostitution? Human trafficking? They didn't seem too far from the mark at this point. The trainer's curiosity got the best of him.

"Come out, guys!" the seventeen year old yelled as he released his pokemon. Agents, unlike rangers, actually carried pokemon with them.

"What now, bossman?" quipped the sarcastic Luck the Lucario

"I was just in the middle of a nice nap" complained a rather vain Lucy the Laparas

"Who needs their ass kicked this time?" asked a badass looking Alex the Aerodactyl

"Another battle? Seriously?" questioned the lazy Flip the Luxray

"…" the ever-so-cool Zen the Sableye stayed silent

"Yup, yup!" exclaimed the hyperactive Candy the Leafeon

"We're going to chase down some bad guys, Luck. You sleep like a freaggin 20 hours a day, Lucy, some exercise will do you good. No one needs their ass kicked at the moment, Alex, but I'll let you know where there are some. And no, Flip, no battle." Andrew answered

"Who're the bad guys this time?"

"Team rocket?"

"No"

"Team Magma?"

"Team Aqua?"

"No, and no"

"Team Gala-"

"NO! Now will you just listen to me?" they listened "Thank you. Now there was a bunch of guys here who were chasing after a girl"

"Oh, so they're just like you" Luck said with mock innocence

"OHHHHH BURNED!" the others mocked Andrew. The trainer facepalmed. Although it wasn't a bad thing, the relationship between him and his pokemon had always been friends.

"Just SHUT IT! Now, Zen and Candy, follow me. The others, set up a perimeter 50 meters in diameter. Make sure anyone or anything, be it pokemon or human, knows that they're not welcome. If they don't get the message, start firing hyper beams at will, now let's move it!"

Although his pokemon weren't the most well trained of pokemon, always lazing about and taking turns ripping on Andrew, they knew when they needed to be serious. "Yes, sir!" they exclaimed, springing into action.

"And the girl is in the tent! Make sure she doesn't wake up!" Andrew yelled as he ran into the woods with two of his pokemon

"You know, she'll probably wake up more from your constant screaming than any noise we'll make"

"…shut up, Zen"

* * *

Like it so far? Don't worry, lemons will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Underneath the Smile, Despair

Sorry this took so long. School started for me and the IB program isn't exactly lenient. Plus I don't think my parents will be too psyched about me writing a pornographic fnafiction. Anyway, speaking of lemons, there will be some in the next chapter, I promise.

But anyway, here's the second installation

* * *

Chapter 2: Underneath the Smile, Despair Lies

"Well, I can't help it!" huffed Candy the Leafeon

Andrew the trainer, Zen the Sableye, and Candy the klutzy Leafeon returned from their 'recon' mission, if you can call it that. They had followed the men for several hours, gaining very little information about the whole situation.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Flip

"Well, we were about to find out something when Candy over here sneezed, giving away our position. So we had to run away" Andrew answered, obviously mad

"But we did hear something! The guys were talking about…about… Professor Mark! Yeah" Candy was desperately trying to defend herself

"It was Professor _Marx_" Zen corrected

Andrew was about to talk but Luck cut in "Bossman, before you go any further, explain to us exactly why were we up all night defending some girl?" And reluctantly, the trainer explained the previous night's events, excluding his involuntary grope, of course.

"Anyway, you guys get some rest and I'll whip up some breakfast" Andrew returned his pokemon into their respective pokeballs, checked that his female guest was still asleep, and started to gather some berries for breakfast. "And don't call me bossman" he muttered under his breath.

Andrew sat thinking. Judging from her body size, she had to be around his age. Most people his age stopped pokemon training and started to either work for the Pokemon League like him, get a regular job, or actually go to college, a very unpopular choice. There was very little reason for someone like her to be traveling. Was she an agent like he was? He didn't remember anyone looking like her back at HQ. Andrew didn't exactly have a photographic memory, but he never forgot a face. Not that he got a good look at her face anyway. Plus, the most frustrating part was that he couldn't get anyone's help about this from HQ. What was he going to tell them? He found a naked girl and that was suspicious? He'd just get laughed at. Anyone above him would just ignore him but anyone below him or at his level couldn't do a damn thing even if they wanted. Andrew shook his head. He'll think of something eventually, but for now, breakfast is seved!

* * *

A gentle breeze awoke the sleeping girl. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was walling down from fatigue, then someone picked her up and then he… she sat up. Someone had violated her while she slept? No, she didn't feel quite deflowered, but she distinctly remembered someone fondling her right before she lost full consciousness. That bastard, he'll pay! I'll rip him from limb to li-

Suddenly the tent flap opened and a boy walked in.

"Good morning, I-" he almost dropped the plate of berries he was carrying as he covered his eyes. The girl looked down, she was still naked from last night, a statement that she wished she would never have to think again.

"I'm sorry" the boy apologized

"It's alright" the girl replied. This was the guy who groped her? She expected some old pervert or at least some sort of horny 14 year old, but this boy didn't look like the type who will do something like that. He was kind of good looking after all…

"There's some clothes in my bag that you can change into, I'll wait outside" and with that, the boy set the plate he was holding down on the ground and ran outside.

The girl quickly changed and went outside to the boy who was waiting. She sat in front of him and for the longest time, the two of them were silent, an awkward silence. Then

"Hi, I'm Melissa"

"Hey, I'm Andrew" They shook hands, then more silence but this time, they both got a good look at each other.

'Hmmm, he's cuter with his eyes open' Melissa thought. 'Brown hair and green eyes. A nice lanky build. Looks like I lucked out with this one. But why's he staring at me like that?'

Andrews thoughts were a bit more jumbled. Something about her unsettled him. Aside from the fact that she was the person he groped just scant hours ago. Was it the amber eyes? Andrew was a complete sucker for eyes. Was it the white hair? No, it can't be that. It wasn't uncommon for people to dye their hair and white was a relatively popular choice. What was it? It was on the tip of his tongue…

"Thanks for saving me from those guys." Melissa said cheerfully "It's good to know that they're still nice people in the world."

"Yeah, ummmm, you're welcome" and then it suddenly it came to him '_She looks exactly like an absol_'

It was true. Her white hair was curved down on the left side and a lock of black hair matched a real absol's face perfectly. In fact, her whole face had a fox-like quality to it. 'Its almost like talking to a real absol' Andrew thought

"But I don't suppose you kept your hands to yourself last night, did ya?"

"yeah… wait what? I mean no! Err, what? I-" Andrew was flustered 'oh crap, was she awake at that time?'

Melissa pounced on Andrew, put her arms around his neck, sat down on his lap and put on the most lustful face she could muster "Oh, Andrew, you bad, naughty boy. I feel sooooo violated. How could you?" She pretended to become teary while secretly enjoying the trainer's reactions.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" Andrew tried to break away from his 'victim's' clutches but ended up falling over backwards instead. Melissa laughed. Not a cruel laugh, just a regular, playful laugh, though a bit errie considering that the girl's face was _exactly like a freaggin absol's_

"Hahaha! You're so easy, you know that!" Melissa reaches out and pinched Andrew's cheeks "Such a cutie! Anyway, I'm hungry. That little _incident_ will be our little secret, okay?"

"Yeah" the boy trainer mumbled as he stood up, brushing himself off. He was such a cool and collected figure most of the time but whenever he was around a girl he really liked, not just some chick he wanted to bang, he started falling apart. "Come on out guys" Andrew started dishing out pokemon food as Melissa started eating berries.

"Ohhh, nice pokemon" Melissa commented as she checked out Andrew's whole party.

"Wow" all the males pokemon said as they stared. They all had the same thought in mind: 'this is one banging hot chick that I wouldn't mind having around. For once, let's not screw it up for master.' All except for Zen, of course, because he was too cool to conform.

The females had a slightly different reaction, at least, Lucy did. Candy was too happy-go-lucky for any profound thoughts, she only needed to see a girl with a smile and that was all she needed to become friends. Lucy looked Melissa up and down, jealousy obviously coursing through her veins. Lucy didn't take too kindly to human girls, especially ones that caught the attention of her trainer. However, the thought was short lived as Melissa turned out to be too nice to be mad at.

The only ones who still had a level head at this point were Zen and Andrew.

"Hey Zen, are my eyes deceiving me or does Melissa kind of look like an-"

"Yeah, she looks like an absol. Smells like one too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. After you made every one of us smell that damn swatch like a thousand times, we can't miss it"

It was true. He trained all of his pokemon to recognize the scent in case one was nearby. If there was one thing about Andrew, it was that he was obsessed over absols. He had spent almost three months of constant searching trying to find the rare pokemon just outside of Fortree city. Almost deranged, Andrew had gotten caught by the police and was nearly sent to jail for trying to trespass a restricted area that supposedly had some of them. Something about their white fur and mystifying attitude mesmerized Andrew. Mix male instincts with personal obsession and you have one pokemon trainer caught in a trance.

"What should I do?" Andrew's mind was completely blank, a first for him

"Interrogate her. Your usual tricks should be child's play on her by the looks of it"

"I can't do that. I can hardly look at her face without zoning out"

"Well, you're going to have to. If the story you told us is right, then something's definitely up."

It was true but Andrew just couldn't ignore a face that he was hunting for years. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. 'Get it together, man. Keep it cool, you're good at that. Just focus on your job at hand.' Andrew took a deep breath and gobbled down some breakfast. He felt revitalized after all the sugar hit his bloodstream. Staying up all night and having a breakfast high in sugar could not be very healthy but at least it got him going.

* * *

While getting ready to leave the campsite, Andrew thought that this was a good a time as any to get some answers. Here goes nothing

"So, where you from?" Good, start off with a nice and simple question.

"Petalburg" A simple answer. He walked right into that one

"You ran away from home or something?"

"No, silly, I just stripped naked for fun and started streaking in the woods." Melissa rolled her eyes. "Of course I ran away. And speaking of which, can I travel with you? Please!" The girl clung onto the agent's arm and gave him the cutest smile he had ever seen

'Resist! Resist!' screamed Andrew's good alter ego. 'That girl needs help and you need some information! Question her then drop her off at the nearest police station before your hormones get the better of you'

'Don't listen to that dumbass, and besides' Andrew's evil alter ego leaned in 'Isn't it about time you got some?'

…

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Got a counter-argument?'

'… I got nothing'

Andrew quickly returned the smile "Of course you can"

"Thanks!" Another smile from Melissa, but a bit more devilish.

'The smile of a horny vixen…no, no, get your mind out of the gutter, Andrew… for now, at least'

* * *

The two started to navigate our of the woods, heading north. Andrew just couldn't believe his luck. He had several girl companions on his adventures and even got intimate with a couple of them but it was nothing too serious. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't run her mouth nonstop and act like a total bitch to him, or maybe it was the fact that Melissa had a bust worth talking about, but for some reason, Andrew liked having her around. If only he could overcome his nervousness.

"So where are we off to?"

"Rustboro city. I'm an agent on a mission" Andrew said with a certain bit of pride, even though it was technically a lie.

"An agent? Really! That's so cool!" Melissa beamed at him

Andrew had to look away "Well, not technically…" He was always uncomfortable with having to explain that he was on the verge of becoming an agent, but he wasn't one quite yet.

Raising an eyebrow, Melissa said "Not an agent? That's such a turn-off"

Andrew looked away, embarrassed and Melissa giggled. What a great start to a relationship

"Here we are, Rustboro city, now I've got some business to take care of and you." Andrew handed over a wad of cash. "Need to go and buy some proper clothes." Thank Arceus it wasn't winter…

Taking the money (a little too willingly) Melissa asked "What kind of business?"

"Agent stuff?"

"What stuff?"

Not being an agent yet, Andrew was given missions with a zero percent chance of failure. As one can imagine, that didn't give way to a lot of thrilling options. Most people simply did desk work, often slacking off and playing solitaire. Andrew was more of an outdoors guy, but in a way, the outdoor 'no-fail' missions were even crappier than desk work. It was euphemism time

"I'm a moderator in determining physical superiority of a pokemon brought to question"

Melissa thought for a moment "You're checking out a record breaker?" Damnit, this girl was smarter than she looks "That doesn't sound like something an agent would do"

"Well, it's easy and that's why I do it. Anyway, let's meet back at the pokemon center in about two hours" And with that, Andrew ran off

Melissa waited until Andrew was out of sight and then started to count the money. Over three hundred dollars. She gave an evil smile. This poor guy was about to be educated on how girls shop.

* * *

'Here we are, number 24, Maple Lane' Andrew rang the doorbell and promptly a boy answered

"You from the Pokemon League?" The boy was dressed in typical trainer garb: loose-fitting, worn out clothes. Probably two or three years Andrew's junior.

"Yes, I am." The 'agent' pulled out his card. Crisp. Professional. It's always best to establish an image "I presume that you're Matthew with a record breaking swampert?" 'Attention whore' Andrew thought. Ever since Brendan, May, and Wally had made their epic journey across Hoenn known to the whole region through multiple interviews with Ty and Gabby, there was a sudden increase in people starved for attention.

"Damn straight" Matthew said haughtily as he released his pokemon. It was indeed huge, around six feet tall. Andrew got a measuring tape from his bag. Six two. The record was just under five nine. (A/N:: I'm using inches here cuz most of my readers are from the US) It looked like it was a new record…if it was all natural, that is.

"Well, it certainly is taller than the current record holder. All that's left is a blood sample test. May I?" Andrew pulled out a small device and a syringe from his bag.

"Go right ahead" Confident, too confident. First signs that something was up. First of all, a normal trainer would be offended with the blood test, second, no trainer would let some stranger, pokemon league or not, stick a syringe in his pokemon.

The device was an actual blood tester, but it was more than that. It had two buttons on it. If the top button was pressed, the machine said "CONFIRMED" and if the bottom button was pressed, the machine said "DENIED". It was all standard procedure: when in doubt, push the bottom button. Andrew inserted the blood and pressed the bottom button. The data on the little screen on the machine didn't indicate anything out of the ordinary as far as Andrew could tell, but it beeped nonetheless and had a big "DENIED" in red letters. Undetectable steroids or hormones weren't unheard of and Andrew decided that attention whores, at least the professional ones, were just the type of idiots who would use such things.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" put the subject under pressure, that was the best way to get the truth out

"What? No! That's impossible!" Matthew was freaking out

"This is a state of the art blood testing device issued by the pokemon league" Andrew snapped "There's a zero percent chance of mistakes." He whipped out his ID card once more. Man, he loved that card. Nobody really checked whether he was a real agent or not, they just see the big official pokemon league seal and they cower under his authority, at least, normal people do anyway. "Step aside so I can search the house."

"No! Its my house and you can't come in" This was partly true. With the behemoth of a swampert in the way, he could not.

"Yes, I can. I have the authority to search anyone's house on the grounds of a failed blood test. Unless, of course, you want me to call over officer Jenny" Andrew could see it in his eyes; the internal struggle. Surely he wouldn't want some milf like officer Jenny coming over to arrest him

"Fine, asshole." Matthew muttered through gritted teeth, returning his pokemon.

"Just remember, it's up to two years for inappropriate use of drugs on a pokemon."

It was a normal, two story house. Nice, decorative furniture, but nothing too decorative. Andrew searched the living room and the kitchen, observing every piece of detail.

"Listen, dude, I don't know about your little gizmo, but I'm telling you, I don't have anything. Now, get out of my house before my parents come home"

Andrew spun around and jabbed a finger in the kid's chest. "Why don't you listen here, you failed the blood test, that's a week automatically! Now you're questioning authority and hindering an inspection. Do you really want to go to jail that badly?" Our protagonist had a bit of an obsession with sending people to jail. Combine that with his excellent memory and his gift of gab and he really could string some sentences of sentences (no pun intended).

The living room and kitchen were indeed clear of any growth inducing drugs, but the second floor remained. Now to get down to business. This was a trick that required only sharp senses and a bit of luck. It was like a game of hot and cold, really. Andrew would simply have to wander around, looking like he knew what he was doing but actually looking at Matthew's reactions. All that was needed was to pressure the 'victim' some more.

Matthew was babbling about his innocence, his parents, and other crap when Andrew cut him off. "Listen, kid, I'd probably buy your story if I was any normal guy, but unfortunately for you," he put his face right up to Matthew's "I'm a psychic."

"Oh really? Come on, man. You really expect me to believe that? I mean really. This whole thing is probably a setup."

"Maybe, but if that's the case, how do I know that you're doing this because you have no battling talent and no friends?" Andrew saw Matthew freeze in place, a horrified expression on his face.

Of course Andrew wasn't a psychic, but he was a good observer. His swampert didn't have the battle scars that other pokemon who actually have been in battle had. Andrew had gotten a file on this guy; Matthew had won exactly one badge in his whole career. The Pokemon League, as the pseudo-government, had such personal information. Plus, why would a teenage boy be in a house all alone if his parents are out? Andrew would have made a good detective if he wanted.

The agent went upstairs, with a panicking victim close behind. Three doors. Andrew reached out his hand towards the first one. No reaction. He went to the second door. Not this either. The third door. A sharp intake of breath on Matthew's part. Bingo.

Inside was a normal teen's room. Posters of pokemon on the walls, messy, possibly containing drugs… Andrew started towards the bed, looking at Matthew through the corner of his eye. A visual line of sweat started to form on the poor guy's brow. 'Come on, man. Under the bed? Doesn't cliché mean anything to you?'

Andrew was just about to look under the bed when suddenly Matthew started screaming and charging towards him. Reacting, Andrew caught his hand an inch before it hit him on the nose.

"No! I can't go to jail, I just can't!"The kid was a mess, tears streaming down his face, even though it was evident that he tried with all his might to keep them in. Maybe he was a little too harsh on him. Best to settle him down before he got really unstable.

"Alright, calm down kid. I can clear all charges if you just cooperate!" Not true, but with a little help from his superior, and a little paperwork, nobody would have to know. At any rate, Matthew calmed down a little. Andrew reached under the bed and pulled out a box not too unlike a stereotypical organ donor box. Inside were little test tubes with a clear liquid and syringes.

"Okay, so here's how this is going to work. I'm going to confiscate this under the pretence that you were scammed into buying these. Expect a call from the League within a couple days. If you can get us to the guys who gave you these, your record will be clean."

"You really mean it? Thank you!" he got down on his knees and started bowing down to Andrew

"That's _**if**_ you help us find the guys who gave you these. Revive a connection if you can. And remember, keep your mouth shut." With that, Andrew left the house. 'Where the hell is my bribe money?'

* * *

Andrew pulled out his pokenav. Now to call Jacob. With ten minutes left until Melissa came back, what better way to spend one's time than calling one's boss and bragging about their recent success. Jacob, or Jake, as Andrew liked to call him, was actually Andrew's third cousin and seven years his senior. After Andrew finished his pokemon journeys, Jacob took him under his wing and got him a job as a senior assistant at the pokemon league, skipping junior and regular ranks. He had that kind of power. People who got first place in a regional championship could immediately become a junior agent, but Jacob was a step above that. By the age of fourteen, he had defeated Hoenn's elite four, got a record breaking time in the trainer tower, won three regional championships, and was briefly a replacement gym leader. With a resume such as this, Jacob managed to become a senior agent instantly and five years later, he became an elite agent, one of ten. That gave him authority equivalent to any elite four. Despite being hardly related by blood, they were very close; Andrew was something between a protégé and right hand man to Jacob.

"Sup, Drew" Jacob answered; man in his prime with a commanding voice and a handsome face to go with it. With black hair and brown eyes, he didn't resemble Andrew at all, however, personality wise, they were definitely related.

"Hey there, Jake"

"Now, tell me, is there a certain swampert that I'll be hearing about in the next issue of "Trainer's Weekly"?"

"Nope, another drug case"

"Another one? How is it that every time you go on a mission, someone's always a criminal?"

"Well, this one's legit 'cuz I got a sample of the 'goods' right here" He pointed a camera at the box. Lowering his voice, he said "And it seems to be powerful stuff, too. The swampert measure six two and not even a quarter of the box is used."

"Alright, then bring them over and I'll get a team to analyze it. What of the kid, though?"

Andrew couldn't help giving a smirk. "Just some jackass looking for attention like usual. He won't be going to jail, though. I told him to try and revive a connection with the guys that gave him these and that we'll send a guy to get some info."

"Oh? And why didn't you get some answers out of him right then and there? I thought it was your _specialty_ to get people to talk?"

"Well, it ain't my job, is it? I was sent to check out a record breaker, not interrogate someone"

"It wasn't your job to search a house either. Besides, I didn't think you'd give up on a chance to put someone under pressure?" Damnit. Andrew may have been good, but Jacob was a master. After all, it was he who taught Andrew his tricks.

"For your information, the subject was too mentally weak for our methods of information gathering."

"Shame. But you're still avoiding the question, what was on your mind that you turned down what could possibly have turned out to be a B rank mission?" nothing could get by Jacob

Andrew lowered his voice again "… it's a girl-"

"A GIRL?" Jacob yelled. A couple heads in the street turned their heads.

"Keep it down, will you! I'm in a public area!"

Jacob disregarded him "What's she like? Is she hot? Send me a picture! Is she around you right now?"

"Its not what you think! She's not my girlfriend" Andrew thought for a moment and then quickly added "Not yet, anyways. But that's beside the point! There's something not right about her and I intend to find out."

"What do you need my help for then?"

"I, uhhh… you'll see when I show her to you, but I'm having a bit of trouble talking to her…"

Jacob gave a wide grin. "Is widdle Drewy too scared to talk to the girly-wirly?" Andrew shot him a dangerous look and he quickly regained his composure. "Well, there's really nothing to it. First of all, son't use our 'usual methods' on girls. Girls like a guy who can listen; all you gotta do is set the mood just right, look her in the eyes and say that you wanna listen to her life story. The problem's usually not getting her to talk, but to get her to shut up."

For some reason, Andrew didn't think Melissa was someone who was going to spill her guts that easily, but it was still worth a shot. And he knew just how to set it up. "Alright then, I'll meet you back in HQ." and with that, Andrew hung up. He dialed another number. "Hello, soonest trip for two to Everglade from Rustboro, mater suite…No, one room will suffice… Alright, thank you" 'A two day trip in a top class suite in a top class ferry would be setting the mood alright… I think'

As the agent walked into the pokemon center, he immediately regretted his decision. 'This seems more like a plot to seduce her or something… I should have- WHOA!'

Smack in the center of the pokemon center, on a couch surrounded by shopping bags, looked upon with covetous lust from the guys and leering envy from the girls, was Melissa wearing a halter top and that didn't so much show off her body as it exposing about half of it. Andrew stared, open mouthed, just realizing that he had given her the wrong wad of bills.

"Andrew!" Melissa squealed as she ran forward and hugged Andrew. Everyone's eyes gravitated towards him, even Nurse Joy's. Oh, crap.

* * *

After a very awkward exit out of the pokemon center, which included a hastily thrown together lie to Officer Jenny, Andrew brought Melissa to the docks to wait for their ship. He had forced Melissa to change into something more modest but the mental image of her cleavage was still circulating through his brain.

Andrew sighed, "Explain to me exactly HOW you managed to spend all three hundred dollars."

Perhaps it was a bit too much, and by 'a bit' she meant a shi* load "Well, you know. I was just browsing and like, they were _calling_ to me. I just couldn't stop!" she added with a nervous laugh "You're not broke or anything because of me, right?"

"No, I have more money than I should be admitting to you. What amazes me is that I barely spend three hundred dollars in a month. You spent that much in one hour."

"The S.S. Tidal is ready for departure!"

Andrew stood up "That's our ship, let's go."

Melissa stood up as well "Go where?"

"Everglade ciry"

Melissa gasped "Really? I always wanted to go there." She grabbed Andrew's arm and clung onto it.

He froze. Not because of the sudden physical contact, but because once again, the entire room was staring at him. No wonder envy is one of the seven deadly sins.

* * *

Two five star buffet meals later, the duo was in their room. It really wasn't called a master suite without reason. The sun shining through the large windows which gave a perfect ocean view. A king sized bed lay prominently among other luxury furniture, all of which looked like hand-made antique mahogany. This contrasted to the widescreen plasma TV with surround sound which wasn't too inconspicuous.

'Now or never' Andrew thought. He went over to Melissa who was lying on the bed and sat next to her.

"Melissa, do you trust me?" He stared into space, choosing his words carefully.

The girl eyed him "Well, in the short time I knew you, you've violated me but given me three hundred dollars and a top class trip to Everglade. It's probably against my better judgment, but I guess I trust you."

"And you know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"I guess… why?"

Andrew finally faced her and looked her right in the eyes. The bright amber eyes that would otherwise mesmerize him, but he had to focus. "The first time we met, I don't know how much you remember from that night but you asked me to help you. And I did. I didn't know anything about you, but I let you come along with me. I'll still let you stay with me, but if I'm going to do that, I need to know" he grabbed her hand "Who are you and why were those men chasing you? I don't want to pry but I have to know."

Melissa pulled her hand away from him and turned away, but not before Andrew spotted a small tear run down her cheek. 'Damn it, I made a girl cry' but she spoke

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"And you promise not to tell anyone"

He leaned closer, all the soap operas that he watched was paying off "Not a soul"

A long unbroken silence ensued before Melissa spoke "When I was young, I got lost in the woods and my parents couldn't find me for an entire day and ever since then, my parents were overprotective of me. I didn't go to trainer school like everyone else did, I was homeschooled. At first I didn't mind it at home, but later I wanted to see the outside again. I begged and pleaded but they wouldn't listen. So I decided to run away. Big mistake." She rolled over and faced him with teary eyes. "I bet you're wondering why I look like an absol. As I was trying to catch some pokemon in the woods, a group of men kidnapped me and… and-"

She broke down crying and Andrew hugged her and comfortingly stoked her hair as he tried to calm her. He was smart enough to know where this story was going anyway. "Shhhh. Its alright, you don't have to finish. Let me guess, the guys performed some experiments on you but you managed to run away and that's why those guys were chasing you down, right?"

Her tears subsiding, Melissa nodded "I bet you think I'm a freak"

Once again Andrew stared into those yellow eyes. "To me, Melissa, you are a beautiful girl with a great personality. I don't think you're a freak at all"

"Really?" Melissa pounced on Andrew and this time tears of joy ran down her face "I'm so glad"

Feeling obligated to say something Andrew added "Absols are my favorite pokemon, you know."

The girl laughed between hiccups as Andrew untangled himself from the awkward position.

"Well, get some sleep. It's getting late and you've had a long day"

"Where will you sleep?"

Andrew pointed to an armchair in the corner "Don't mind me"

"You know…this king sized bed is awfully too big for me" as inappropriate as it was, Andrew wanted to hear these words. Melissa continued "and I hate sleeping alone"

Andrew hesitated

Melissa smiled and looked at him with slightly bloodshot eyes. Somehow she looked cuter with the light reflecting off her wet cheeks "Come on, I won't bite"

Without much resistance, Andrew complied.

* * *

Don't wanna make this into an angst story but it will have a bit of it

Please review!


End file.
